<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>亵神 by Katherine7777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735915">亵神</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine7777/pseuds/Katherine7777'>Katherine7777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>vmin - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine7777/pseuds/Katherine7777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>亵神</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>神父与痞子<br/>金泰亨是附近“赫赫有名”的地痞，不仅长的帅而且还坏事做尽，白天在街道上挑衅滋事，晚上则干起黑社会的活，打架，抢劫甚至杀人。只要钱到位，一切都好说。不过怪的是，这位痞子从来不找过女人玩，整天就把着自己的刀和枪玩弄着。<br/>一天他收到一封来自教堂的信，纯白的信封，深红的火漆，拿刀划开一看，居然是一封让自己改过自新，祈求主的原谅的一封信，真是可笑。将信撕碎，金泰亨抄起刀就往教堂走去。今天恰好是周日，是礼拜的日子，当金泰亨走入教堂时，神父正在向信徒们讲述圣经。听说镇子唯一的教堂最近新来了一位神父，叫朴智旻，是原来老神父的远方亲戚。今天来的人较少，偌大的教堂才坐了几排教徒。<br/>“声音还挺好听的”，金泰亨走过后面一排排空座位时想到。当人们发现他时，惊呼声瞬间充斥着空旷的教堂，看见他手中的刀，人们四散而逃。<br/>听到人们的惊慌的声音，读者圣经的朴智旻抬起头来平静地看着这位不善的来访者。<br/>“还长得挺好看的嘛”，金泰亨终于看清那位神父的脸。他盯着那位神父，不怀好意地笑了。<br/>让人没想到的是，金泰亨把刀放在讲台上，忏悔道：“神父，您的信我收到了，是你我觉得我不能再做伤害他人的事了，我要寻求主的原谅，请你帮帮我。”<br/>这是朴智旻没想到的，早就听闻这镇子的痞子头目打小就不是个善茬，给镇子里的人带来不少麻烦，为了让教会取得人们的信任，他决定搞定这个刺头，无论最终结果如何，都能让越来越多的人相信教会。<br/>虽然怀疑着金泰亨，但是他还是选择了相信金泰亨。他拿出一本圣经递给金泰亨，“虔诚地诵读上面的一字一句，按上面所说的行事，只要你对主足够忠诚，主自然就会原谅你，不仅如此，他还会拯救你。”<br/>金泰亨拿着圣经扒拉了几下，委屈着说：“这太深奥了，我不能理解。”<br/>他委屈的样子还真是可爱啊，朴智旻想到。<br/>“不用担心，每天下午我都会在教堂为镇民们讲述圣经，传授教义的，你可以每天来听。”<br/>“对了，你的刀不如先放在我这里吧，待你成为这教会的一员，我将把刀还给你，我相信到时候你已经得到主的原谅，你不会再拿刀做伤害他人的事。”<br/>“好，我也相信你。”，金泰亨露出他的四方嘴，像小孩一样无害地笑着。<br/>“对了，你叫什么名字？你都知道我的名字我还不知道你的”<br/>“我叫朴智旻。”<br/>回到家，金泰亨随手将圣经扔在一旁，“这破东西我才不会读呢，把神父搞到手就行。”，<br/>接下来一周，金泰亨每天下午都准时去教堂听讲，一开始人们还避之不及，不敢相信这痞子居然要洗心革面，但在神父朴智旻耐心劝说和接连几天下来小镇的一片安宁，人们渐渐相信金泰亨，甚至和他说上话，被金泰亨外貌所吸引的女孩们也纷纷来教堂，不过金泰亨来教堂只是一直盯着神父，别人却以为他在看神父身后的耶稣像，那被钉在十字架上伟大的主。<br/>这周的礼拜结束后，金泰亨依旧最后一个走的，因为神父总会借此和他说上几句。<br/>“金泰亨，今晚八点能来教堂见一面吗？有份礼物要给你。”<br/>“礼物？今晚八点？好。”<br/>今晚是满月，偏远的教堂在在皎洁的月光像是蒙上了一层白纱，远远地金泰亨就看见朴智旻一人在打开教堂大门。<br/>“来了？”朴智旻站在讲台上，讲台上放着金泰亨的那把刀，在月光下闪着冷光，锋利而又美丽。<br/>“礼物是我的刀吗？我已经得到了主的原谅吗？”<br/>“金泰亨，经过我这几天的观察，我相信你，你不会再干坏事了，刀应该可以还给你了。”<br/>金泰亨玩着他的刀暗暗一笑。<br/>“神父，其实，主的原谅对我来说并不重要，重要的是你，朴智旻。”<br/>朴智旻一惊，金泰亨已经眼疾手快地放下刀，上前抓住他的双手，手腕细的不得了，金泰亨一手抓住一手拿出腰间的手铐将其与旁边的栏杆锁起来。<br/>“你要干什么？金泰亨！”朴智旻慌了。<br/>金泰亨像是没听到似的，拿起刀往外走。过了好一会，他又进来了，关上了教堂的大门，笑意盈盈，而手中的刀却似乎变得更漂亮了。<br/>“你去干什么了？你要做什么？”<br/>“宝贝，我去把看守教堂的家伙杀了，不然等下这家伙准会坏我们的好事。”<br/>“金泰亨，你是什么意思？”<br/>将刀放回讲台上，鲜血将白布染红。金泰亨解开栏杆和手铐，改将朴智旻双手拷到背后，带到讲台旁。金泰亨一把抱住颤抖的朴智旻，舔弄着他的耳垂。<br/>“朴智旻，我看上你了，不要做神父了，跟我吧，做我的人吧。”富有磁性的声音在耳边诱惑着。<br/>“我不要，你不要做梦了！”<br/>“听说你以前是喜欢男人的吧，那来试试我吧，宝贝。”一边说着，一边解开他的衣服。<br/>“你不会要在这里···不行的，不行的，不能玷污教堂，我求求你，金泰亨我求你了···”朴智旻一下子就哭出来了。<br/>用手轻轻抹去朴智旻眼角的泪水，“宝贝，来跟我一起堕落吧。”<br/>“我不要，我不要，你放过我吧，放过我吧，求求你了···”朴智旻哭得越来越厉害了。<br/>金泰亨像是没听见，不紧不慢地解开朴智旻的衣服，用刀划开破那黑色圣洁的外套，月光下，身着一袭白棉衣的就这样被压在暗红的讲台上，哭的没有了声音，也没有了力气，眼角，鼻子，嘴唇都红红的，在雪白的皮肤上显得格外吸引人。主啊，你看到了吗？这是世界上最美好的画面！<br/>金泰亨红着眼亲上那红唇，一手抱着朴智旻以防他因为没有力气而滑落，一手伸进白衣，从腰间一直往上细细摸索。金泰亨的手很热，腰间透过衣服传来的温暖和胸前肌肤之亲的温暖刺激着朴智旻的身体。稍微用力一捏胸口的小红珠，小嘴就张开了，软软的、热乎乎的小舌头就这样轻易地被金泰亨缠住了。<br/>一边玩弄着胸前的两颗小红珠，一边在颈间亲吻着。轻轻咬着朴智旻的喉结然后舔弄它，朴智旻忍不住发出一声娇喘。<br/>终于开始动情了。<br/>金泰亨含着他的耳垂舔弄着，一双大手慢慢往下握住那软软白白的屁股，肆意的揉弄。<br/>“宝贝，不要害怕，让我们一起来好好享受吧。”<br/>将白色的上衣脱下翻至手腕处，月光下雪白的胴体和胸前的两朵红梅刺激着金泰亨的大脑，他红着眼含住一边的红珠，舔弄、吮吸着，一手从后面绕到前面，一把握住半软的性器上下撸动起来。<br/>尽管朴智旻咬紧嘴唇，但是每当金泰亨轻咬、吮吸着胸前的红缨或者快速撸动性器是，嘴角总是漏出几声动听的“嗯哼”，他甚至没有觉察到自己的胸部微微挺起，向着金泰亨送去。<br/>禁欲的神父经不起挑逗，不一会儿就射在金泰亨手上。<br/>拿着沾满精液的手给朴智旻看，“宝贝，你看到了吗？好白呀，这可是你给我的通行证哦。”<br/>一手将其白色的裤子和内裤脱下，将朴智旻转过身来，双手又改拷到前面，扶着讲台。将颤抖这的双腿分开，掰开那白白的面团，露出紧闭的小穴。朴智旻羞的全身通红，只想把腿夹紧。<br/>“宝贝，不要挑战我的耐心，把腿张开，好吗？”声音温柔低沉，分开腿的力量却很大。<br/>白色的精液涂在粉嫩的穴口，一根沾满精液的手指缓缓插入。“宝贝，你里面好热好紧啊~”一边伸进一边轻轻按压肠壁，异物的进入让朴智旻感到非常不适，扭动着屁股试图挣扎。<br/>“宝贝，不要乱动，让我好好看看你。”金泰亨一手握住朴智旻的腰，再加入一根手指。这次进入的更深了，两指开始拓宽紧致的肠壁，并开始缓慢进出，刺激慢慢从尾骨爬上大脑。<br/>第三根手指进入了，进出的速度开始变快，朴智旻低着头张嘴轻轻喘息着，脸颊像火烧似的在发烫，所有的感知都集中在小穴。突然，所有手指都抽离出来，快感一下子消失了，朴智旻扭过头来看着金泰亨。<br/>金泰亨一手玩弄着那随着朴智旻呼吸一张一合的穴口，一手不紧不慢地解开裤带，褪下裤子，紫红粗大的性器像野兽般跳了出来，兴奋地吐出几滴精液。金泰亨摸着他那硬的发紫的性器，“宝贝，你知道吗?自从看见你，它就天天向我叫嚣着要见你，宝贝，你今天终于让它如愿以偿了呢。”<br/>“不行，不要，金泰亨，不可以这样做，我会死的”智旻再次害怕的哭出声来哀求着。<br/>“宝贝，这可是世界上最快乐的事啊，你怎么会死呢，来，让我们一起进入天堂吧！”<br/>龟头抵在穴口轻轻摩擦着，挑逗着那一张一合的穴口。<br/>“金泰亨，你今天做了这样的事，主是不会放过你的！”<br/>“宝贝，你今天干了这样的事，主也不会放过你的，既然如此，不如就好好享乐吧。”<br/>双手掰开朴智旻的臀部，性器缓缓进入，尽管有了很好的扩张，但初尝情事的小穴还是非常的害羞，软肉纷纷挤着性器。<br/>“宝贝，放松，放松一点，不让会疼的，听话，来，深呼吸。”<br/>“好，很好，做得好，宝贝。”<br/>性器进入的很深，与刚刚的手指完全不能比，好热，好硬，上面的血管还在跳动着，有点痛又有点舒服，我要疯了！<br/>当阴毛摩擦着臀肉，阴囊抵在穴口下方，性器完全进入，下方紧紧相贴，二者同时发出一声喟叹。<br/>太深了，朴智旻失神地看着前方。<br/>金泰亨脱去自己的上衣，从后面抱着朴智旻，两句滚烫的身体紧紧贴合，一手抚摸着嫩滑纤细的腰，一手挑弄着胸前的红缨，金泰亨埋在朴智旻颈间细细的亲吻着。<br/>“宝贝，感受到了吗？感受到它对你的热情了吗？它真的好爱你啊，不过我才是最爱你的。”恶魔的表白太过致命，说完，穴肉又紧紧地挤着性器，展示着主人的害羞。<br/>朴智旻被紧紧地钉在性器上，疼痛过后他感到后穴的瘙痒，穴口像是在讨好似的一张一合的吮吸着性器，性器也变得激动起来，变得更大更硬了一点。金泰亨又在他后颈细细地亲吻着，胸前的红珠早已发硬挺立。<br/>太刺激了！恶魔已牵走了他的灵魂，他已经受不住折磨了。朴智旻不自主地扭动着臀部，像是在抽离又像是在贴紧。<br/>“宝贝，别急。”说完双手握着朴智旻的腰肢，将性器退至穴口，慢慢推进一半又抽出，开始这样慢慢的抽插起来。幅度不大，动作很慢，小穴渐渐适应了性器。<br/>“啊，嗯~”细碎的呻吟从嘴角跑了出来。想要再深一点，再快一点！<br/>金泰亨在背后饶有兴致地看着朴智旻的变化，身体变得更加粉嫩，微微仰着头闭着眼，雪白的脸上挂着漂亮的高潮红，咬着嘴唇却是一副很享受的样子。<br/>龟头再次退至穴口，但这次不一样，性器快速地插入深处，整个埋进里面。<br/>“啊！”又疼又爽。抽出时小穴恋恋不舍的收缩。<br/>“啊，宝贝真是太棒了~”<br/>就这样快速的抽插着。<br/>“啊啊啊啊！金泰亨，啊啊，慢，慢点，啊~”<br/>“宝贝很舒服，对不对？”<br/>他的宝贝又哭了。<br/>“呜呜，金泰亨，慢点，啊啊啊，慢，呜呜，慢一点啊啊”<br/>“宝贝怎么又哭了呢？好好好，我慢点，我慢点。”<br/>“啊，嗯~”<br/>“啊~”<br/>忽然，朴智旻转过头来，红着眼睛看着金泰亨。<br/>“怎么了，宝贝？是嫌太慢了吗？”<br/>朴智旻害羞地转回去，但轻轻的一声“嗯”传入了金泰亨的耳朵里。<br/>“我的宝贝，你要我我什么我都可以满足你的。”<br/>快速有力地抽插着，阴囊撞击在臀部发出啪啪的声音，朴智旻已经沉醉在这场性事中，唱着悦耳的圣歌。<br/>很快，朴智旻又射了，小穴紧紧一缩，性器也干脆深埋在里面轻轻顶弄着。金泰亨从后面紧紧地抱着朴智旻，朴智旻感受到了金泰亨温暖的胸膛和激烈跳动的心脏，还有颈间细细的亲吻。<br/>“宝贝，等一下我给你喂牛奶，好吗？”<br/>“好”朴智旻迷迷糊糊地回应着。<br/>“真棒，我的宝贝。”<br/>金泰亨将性器抽出，朴智旻回过头疑惑地看着金泰亨。<br/>“等我一下，宝贝”<br/>金泰亨捡起地上那件粘有朴智旻精液的黑色神袍，铺在耶稣像的前面。<br/>“你要干什么？”<br/>没有回应，金泰亨将朴智旻转过身来面对他，解开手铐，一把抱起，让朴智旻的双腿挂在他的腰上，突然悬空，朴智旻环抱着金泰亨的脖子，害怕掉下去，两人又紧紧地抱在一起。<br/>金泰亨一手扶着性器，将龟头插入，让穴口轻轻含住，另一手轻轻松开，在重力的作用下，小穴一点一点地将性器含入，直至完全贴合。<br/>“啊~”<br/>金泰亨抱着朴智旻躺在神袍上，朴智旻则坐在他的性器上，面对着耶稣像。<br/>“不要在这里，这里不行！”朴智旻挣扎着离开，金泰亨却牢牢地按着他的大腿，将他钉在性器上。因为主人的激动，小穴紧紧收缩着。<br/>“啊，宝贝，放松好吗？你把我夹疼了。”<br/>“金泰亨，不要这样，不要在这里做好不好？”<br/>“没关系的宝贝，反正我们都是要下地狱的，没关系，乖，放松”金泰亨拉着朴智旻双手往下拉，让他趴在自己胸口，轻轻抚摸着他的后背。<br/>“我们已经犯下大罪了，不行，金泰亨，不行，呜呜呜”<br/>“怎么又哭了呢，我的宝贝”抱着朴智旻，一下一下地摸着头安慰着。<br/>“闭上眼睛就看不见了，来吧，再来一次吧，宝贝”<br/>金泰亨让朴智旻再次坐在性器上，托着他的大腿开始上下顶弄。<br/>啊啊，这个姿势好像更深了，啊嗯，太爽了。<br/>朴智旻闭着眼睛仰着头，随着顶弄哼哼唧唧地叫着，性器又渐渐抬起头来。突然，金泰亨不动了，握着朴智旻的腰将他狠狠地固定在性器上。愉快突然被打断，朴智旻生气地睁开了眼，看着笑嘻嘻的金泰亨。<br/>“宝贝，我累了，你自己来好吗？”<br/>听完这话，朴智旻羞的通红，闭上眼睛，摸着金泰亨的胸肌开始一上一下的动起来。<br/>“啊~嗯~”<br/>“啊啊~”<br/>“真棒，做的真棒，我的宝贝。”<br/>忽然朴智旻睁开眼，委屈的看着金泰亨，“我累了。”然后乖乖趴在金泰亨胸前，含着金泰亨胸前那颗舔弄着。<br/>出人意料，金泰亨揉着朴智旻的头发，“宝贝，做的好，来，另一边。”<br/>金泰亨两手包着朴智旻雪白的臀肉揉搓起来，将两根手指插进嫣红的小穴搅动着。<br/>“啊~啊啊~”吐出舔湿的小珠，朴智旻趴在金泰亨胸前轻轻地呻吟着。<br/>金泰亨换成三个手指，模仿着性器的进出。<br/>“啊~嗯~”<br/>“啊，不行，把手拿出去，把手拿出去！”<br/>“怎么了，我的宝贝？”<br/>朴智旻又闭着眼坐起来，肉肉的小手握住金泰亨的性器一点点的坐下去，然后自己动起来。<br/>“我的宝贝还真是可爱呢，可是我可不忍心让宝贝累着了。”<br/>金泰亨起身，将朴智旻拉起，转身跪在地上，分开他的双腿，掰开臀肉，一鼓作气地全部插入。<br/>“啊！”像野兽般最原始的交配方式。金泰亨抓着朴智旻的大腿有规律地抽插着，朴智旻翘起臀部配合着金泰亨的动作。<br/>美妙的圣歌再次响起！<br/>“宝贝，抬头看看前面的主吧。”<br/>“啊，金泰亨，啊啊，你不要，再说了”朴智旻被他这么一说，后穴又害羞起来了。<br/>“啊~做得好，做得好啊，我的宝贝。”<br/>“宝贝，让我射进你的身体里吧！”<br/>“嗯？不行，金泰亨你不能这样！”想向前爬挣脱金泰亨，但金泰亨眼疾手快，一把握住朴智旻的腰，将他狠狠地固定在性器上，因为害怕，小穴紧紧吸着粗大的性器。<br/>金泰亨趴在朴智旻的背上，轻轻地说：“你已经答应我的，宝贝，不要反悔哦。”<br/>金泰亨又开始了快速地抽插，又重又狠，而他的宝贝又开始哭了。美妙的哭声与圣歌融合在一起，开启了新的乐章。一声短促地尖叫，朴智旻又被插射了。<br/>“夹紧，哦，宝贝，再夹紧一点，再紧一点！”<br/>“呜呜，不要，不要，金泰亨，啊，求你，嗯，求你不要，啊，射在里面呜”<br/>“夹紧，宝贝，夹紧！”<br/>“不，不要呜呜”<br/>“乖乖喝牛奶，宝贝。”说完，一股热流射进小穴。金泰亨的性器还深深埋在里面，让其慢慢软下来。<br/>“做得好，我的宝贝。”金泰亨将性器抽出，朴智旻无力地躺在神袍上，嫣红的小穴流着白白的精液。<br/>金泰亨穿好衣服，将刀别在腰间。把朴智旻翻个身，将他连神袍一起抱起。<br/>“回家吧，宝贝。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>